Tiempo de ingenieros
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Historia corta en la que la patrulla tiene que hacer frente a una huelga en las mazmorras de ingeniería.


**Tiempo de ingenieros**

Julián ya se olió la tostada desde el minuto uno, al haber entrado en el despacho aquella mañana. Ese "¿puedo pediros un favor?", de Salvador era de marrón de pata negra. Como leyéndole la mente, Amelia y Alonso habían intercambiado alarmadas miradas de reojo. Las mismas que habían puesto nada más hacía un momento, al entrar en las mazmorras de los ingenieros.

Los de arriba las llamaban así, las mazmorras, porque nadie les veía mucho y era rumor extendido en la cafetería que por algún motivo de seguridad, los ingenieros del Ministerio estaban recluidos allí. El propio Salvador había sido escueto con qué podían encontrarse. "Hacedles entrar en razón como sea", había dicho, "que se me han declarado en huelga salvaje". Enlace de la patronal con el sindicato, había gruñido Julián a la salida del despacho. Aquello era nuevo. Un par de cafés previos para reunir inteligencia antes de bajar habían revelado más bien poco; Irene les había contado, por ejemplo, que eran cuatro y el becario y que entre ellos se valían para ir controlando y etiquetando las puertas e incluso hacer bucles con ellas o clausurarlas si Salvador se lo pedía. Su principal responsabilidad, y motivo del caos en el Ministerio aquella mañana, era el mantenimiento de los móviles inter-temporales que por alguna razón no funcionaban y habían empezado a reproducir canciones de los concursantes españoles de Eurovisión de los últimos 40 años. Irene les deseó suerte porque le había tocado Remedios Amaya y tenía trauma ya de intentar descolgar el móvil. Por Dios, arregladlo cuanto antes, había rogado antes de irse. Piquete eurovisivo, masculló. Flipa.

Julián entró con paso firme y detuvo con un gesto la mano de Alonso, quien al ver el panorama había ido a sacar la porra extensible. Frente a ellos, una panda de frikis con bata blanca había montado una barricada con escritorios, dejando el suelo lleno de papeles, juegos de mesa con dados de un montón de caras y surtido equipamiento de laboratorio "Quimicefa". Iban armados con extintores con el pasador ya fuera, listos para la guerra; el becario, un muchacho jovencito que parecía recién sacado del instituto, esgrimía una llave de grifa que parecía pesar más que él en ademán entre cómico y amenazante. El término mazmorra no le iba mal al lugar, porque se llegaba a través de un pasillo oculto por uno de los niveles bajos del pozo. La puerta era una virguería en bronce sacada de una pesadilla gótica y el interior, asombrosamente amplio e iluminado con fluorescentes, antes de los preparativos de batalla debía haberse parecido al sueño lisérgico de un inventor loco con síndrome de diógenes y una _da_ _kimakura_ de la bruja Avería: había estantes repletos de cachibaches _steampunk_ , pizarras garabateadas con fórmulas y diagramas de difícil comprensión; cables caían desde no se sabía dónde para ir a alimentar no se sabía el qué. En fin. Y luego estaban las tuberías: tuberías roñosas llenas de llaves de rueda que anárquicamente salían de aquí o allí en un sinsentido fontaneril que le daba al lugar ese toque fino de cuarto de calderas del infierno.

\- Nos envía Salvador -trató de sonar apaciguadora Amelia, un poco confundida por el panorama-. Venimos a... A...

\- … A tomar nota de vuestra lista de reivindicaciones -continuó Julián-. A ver, ¿quién es el enlace sindical?

Uno de los frikis salió de detrás de la barricada, armado con una jarra astillada de cafetera de aguachirle, vacía. Quitándole la bata blanca y el chaleco de punto, se le veía un tipo bastante normal. Hasta que hablaba.

\- No te ofendas, pero te pareces un huevo a Joaquín Reyes -no pudo evitar decir Julián.

\- Me lo dicen a menudo -contestó el enlace-. No me importa, porque es muy guapo el jodío -a lo que cambiando la expresión de _casual_ a una de sincera desconfianza, añadió-; no nos ganaréis con zalamerías.

Haciendo un gesto llamó a una compañera, quien escondida detrás de unas gafas de culo de vaso y sin levantar la mirada del suelo, les acercó un papel para luego volver detrás del parapeto. Amelia agarró la lista, tan intrigada como el propio Julián y Alonso, porque sin las gafas y sin el peinado de Betty la Fea, aquella tipa podía haber pasado por la viva imagen de Amelia.

\- Un poco exagerado todo el tinglado -soltó Julián un poco para borrar el pensamiento de su cabeza-. Bastaba con llamar a Salvador y hablar un poco. ¿Podemos negociar servicios mínimos?

\- ¡No hay servicios mínimos!

"¡No hay servicios mínimos!", corearon a una los atrincherados.

\- Mira, porque sois nuevos -añadió el enlace-. Pero en este Ministerio las huelgas están mu mal vistas. Esperábamos por esa puerta a Spínola o a un pelotón de grises.

El enlace siguió hablando sobre sus pésimas condiciones de trabajo: que si hacían horas de más, que si los moscosos, que si había que estar 24/7 por si un móvil cascaba... Entretanto, Julián observó cómo Alonso curioseaba lo que podían encontrar detrás de la barricada, en una precaución táctica. Como había dicho Irene, eran cuatro y un becario y más allá de las pizarras con numerajos, diagramas y ecuaciones, el único peligro que parecía haber por allí era un panel de corcho lleno de recortes de periódico conectados por hilos de colores que se juntaban, teoría de la conspiración máxima, en una foto de Ana Blanco.

\- Además -concluyó el enlace-, creo que nuestros métodos de presión no son violentos ni radicales. Podríamos clausurar todas las puertas, por ejemplo, y aquí paz y después gloria. Pero no lo hacemos. ¿Por qué? Porque somos buena gente.

\- Oye, ya que lo comentas -mencionó Julián-, ¿cómo hacéis eso de cerrar y abrir puertas? ¿Tenéis... ? ¿Una palanca o algo?

\- ¿Una palanca? ¿Cómo que una palanca? -se indignó el enlace-. Por Dios, ¡qué daño ha hecho "Lost"! ¡No! ¡No tenemos una palanca! Tenemos llaves de paso de tres cuartos – explicó-. Vino Isaac Peral un día y pim-pam, pim-pam, nos canalizó todo el flujo. Un fiera. Yo no estaba, pero Marcelo sí. Siempre cuenta que estaba un poco amargado, pero quién no, con todo lo que tuvo que soportar. Lo de todos los científicos en todas las épocas de este país -Julián levantó la mirada por encima del parloteo, del becario y de la doble de Amelia y vio al tal Marcerlo al fondo: un señor de por lo menos ochenta años de edad y una barba tipo Gandalf dormitando en una silla de anea-. La vida es muy mala para los de Ciencias -concluyó Joaquín con dolor de España-. Vosotros los de letras no podéis entenderlo.

\- Oye, que yo soy de Ciencias de la Salud.

\- ¿Ciencias de la Salud? -repitió el enlace con desagradable sorna-. Eso no son Ciencias.

Julián apaciguó las ganas de coger al ingeniero de las solapas de la bata de laboratorio gracias a Amelia quien, sin poder quitar los ojos de su doble, le pasó la lista de exigencias a Julián.

\- Sólo quieren una cafetera nueva -informó Amelia-. ¿Sólo queréis una cafetera nueva? -repitió como sin creérselo del todo.

\- ¡Cómo que sólo! ¡Somos ingenieros! ¡En este olvidado lugar de la mano de Dios no hay café! ¡Necesitamos café! ¡Llevamos tres días sin café! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a trabajar? -se indignó en _crecendo_ el enlace-. ¡Hemos perdido la cuenta de las veces que hemos arreglado la cafetera! ¡Y podríamos hacerlo otra vez! ¡Pero nos negamos! ¡ _Enough_ is _enough_! ¡Exigimos cariño! ¡Y café decente!

Alonso arqueó la ceja; con la cautela que había aprendido a tener al preguntar algo muy obvio de un tiempo que no era el suyo, dejó de examinar a la doble de Amelia y se quedó mirando al enlace, con incredulidad.

\- ¿Y por qué no subís a la cafetería?

\- Cómo que cafetería.

\- Hay una cafetería en el nivel de la entrada del pozo -señaló Amelia, lentamente-. A mano derecha, según se entra. Puerta tres. ¿Nunca habéis...?

El silencio cayó sobre la mazmorra, sólo interrumpido por el ronquido suave de Marcelo. De detrás de la empalizada, el becario, la doble y un fan fatal de "Los Fruitis" avanzaron hacia ellos con un rictus de incredulidad y esperanza. Julián se frotó los ojos al comprobar que intercambiaban miradas como sin saber si creerles o no.

\- ¿Cómo que cafetería?


End file.
